Project:Chat/Logs/17 August 2017
08:56 NEINEINEINEIN 08:56 AAAAMMONIATE AND BLECH DER JEWS 08:56 NEEEIN 08:56 9GAG 08:57 yt="mghhLqu31cQ" 08:59 NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN 09:00 NAYNAYNAYNAYNAYNAYNAYNAYN 09:00 yt="pr2MiQistEY" 09:18 back 09:18 what is that. 09:21 Welcome back, Ozun 09:22 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 09:46 hi 09:48 ... 10:17 Hi 10:18 Hi. 10:23 back 10:23 oh people came 10:23 hooray 10:23 brb 10:23 playing SR 10:25 hi 10:25 hey 10:26 I'm so stressed... 10:26 BECAUSE OF SCHOOL WORK 10:27 Tidal Wave, have you received Staff position yet? 10:28 no 10:28 AT LEAST THE WHOLE CLASS IS STRESSED 10:29 that's... good i guess 10:29 at least others stress with you 10:29 That's better. It is good if they feel how you feel. 10:30 I think this should be a (nuke) GIF. 10:30 https://youtu.be/5fauB0p4ISM?t=115 10:30 (nuke2) 10:31 i just want (frollo) 10:31 but that's good 10:32 hi teamerz 10:32 literally only slept for 2 hours 10:33 ... 10:33 hi. 10:33 ... 10:33 i have an Archie in BH 10:33 Hi. 10:33 hi 10:33 an iArchie 10:33 whats an archie 10:33 Z2D3 archer orc 10:33 okay 10:34 ibArchie/b/i tho 10:34 dat name 10:34 ye i get it 10:34 ye 10:34 oh look it's gobby 10:35 at least i broke the world record right? 10:35 yeah 10:35 IM CLOSE TO BREAKING ANOTHER ONE 10:35 what world record? 10:36 This is proof that I have no life 10:36 a world record for a bejeweled game 10:36 and the Archies keep offering themselves to me 10:36 oh okay 10:36 IM SO FREAKING TIRED 10:37 I HAVE TO DO SO MUCH 10:37 ESPECIALLY BECAUSE IM AN ASSIGNED LEADER 10:37 FOR OUR MINI-ENTREPRENEURIAL FAIR 10:37 aren't leaders usually the ones who get to slack the most? 10:37 depends in what projects 10:38 in some of dem leaders gotta plan everythin 10:38 + do stuff 10:39 I have so much to collect... 10:39 Plus... 10:39 Math, English, Science, Technology and Living Education, and Filipino 10:39 gosh kill me 10:40 i would if you deserved it 10:40 oh god not T&L 10:40 I despise T*L 10:40 T&L* 10:40 wh0s dat 10:41 technology and living 10:41 basically 10:41 entrepreneurial 10:41 and other stuff too like photoshop 10:41 animating 10:41 making a website 10:42 etc 10:42 ... 10:42 Photoship? 10:42 shop* 10:42 photoship 10:42 lol. 10:42 We have Computer and Information Technology for all that 10:42 T&L is just clothes and cooking 10:43 o lol 10:46 ohh 10:46 okay 10:46 we dont have cooking 11:15 DED CHAT AGAIN 11:15 ye 11:17 This 12tune has talent. 11:17 yt="B4dK_083LrA" 11:18 noice 11:19 okay 11:20 not bad not bad 11:20 is the biggest one betelguse 11:21 my total stats just went up by 67 11:21 what did you equipp 11:21 equip* 11:22 No. 11:22 Biggest is UY Scuti. 11:22 ok 11:22 UY Scuti 11:22 yeah 11:23 then VY Canis Majoris if I am correct 11:23 i didnt equip anythin special 11:23 i just upgraded a bunch of stuff to the max 11:23 oh 11:23 Then NML Chigni. 11:23 i lost like 225 rare materials and 6 epic materials 11:23 Chygni, I am not sure about the exact spelling. 11:24 There some certain Hypergiants. 11:24 loved it when the sun appeared 11:24 RH Cassiopea, AH Scorpii, WOH G64 etc. 11:25 and Charon, Pluto and the third tiny bouncy dwarf planet 11:25 These are still larger than 10^9 kilometers. 11:25 Larger than 980 Solar Radii. 11:26 ... 11:26 okay 11:26 checking my connection 11:26 hi ozziene 11:26 call this a terameter 11:26 Terameter is much smaller. 11:26 then go with parsecs or megaparsecs or something 11:26 Parsec is too much. 11:26 Fail. 11:27 then think bigger 11:27 :3 11:27 Go with Exameters or even Petameters. 11:27 dont u even dare 11:27 talk about petas 11:27 @The Tidal Wave The third bouncy one is Eris. 11:27 they are projects 11:27 The largest dwarf planet. 11:27 that i have to do 11:28 ok 11:28 Erwas? 11:28 ^bad pun 11:28 no lets go with yottameters (troll6) 11:28 ? 11:28 i don't get it 11:28 Er is 11:28 Er was 11:28 Galaxy Cluster sizes. 11:28 hahahahahahahahahah 11:28 idk why but i'm getting a ton of friend requests in BH 11:28 cos newbs want help 11:28 Er was korrupt, immer schon. 11:28 im gettin a lot too 11:29 whats BH? 11:29 bit heroes 11:29 :D 11:29 and what's remurade 11:29 isn't it a pokemin 11:29 pokemon* 11:30 it may be a fusion 11:30 cos theres an epic called ceruade or cureade or something 11:31 ye 11:31 Did you know Antares and Betelguese are considered siblings? 11:31 no 11:31 well no 11:31 because they dont bling 11:31 Antares is considered male, Betelgeuese is female. Astronomers went a bit absurd on this one. 11:31 ... 11:31 why 11:31 (lenny) 11:31 ............................................... 11:32 btw 11:32 Teamz 11:32 ya? 11:32 you admin right? 11:32 ya 11:32 can you move my blog "The Inferno" to Concept 11:32 I guess they can only hear blings 11:32 hahahahahahahaha 11:32 idk 11:32 cos they said to not touch anythin until its completely done 11:32 Wait a second. 11:33 ? 11:33 teh merge. 11:33 I didn't know Polaris was Yellow. 11:33 eh 11:33 Polaris was said to be a c="cyan"Blue Supergiant. 11:33 maybe it got old 11:34 probably 11:34 in so few years tho? 11:34 SLOWLY 11:34 DESPACITO 11:34 It's shown to be a c="yellow" Yellow Supergiant. 11:34 Okay, yes, it is yellow. 11:36 maybe its the simpsons planet 11:36 ... 11:36 hueh 11:36 good god 2017 08 17